


Listen to the signs

by nonsensedarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, even if only for a minute, looks like i can't write fic without including niall!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensedarling/pseuds/nonsensedarling
Summary: Louis hates Harry's cliche taste in home decor. When his (sort of) innocent prank gets revealed, Harry shows him why words are so important.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	Listen to the signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlou/gifts), [elizabethdolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethdolly/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a 1k drabble, but, 100% on brand for me, it unintentionally turned into something different.  
> Note: Since this is a gift for my beta, it has not been fully edited. 
> 
> Happy New Year to dearlou and elizabethdolly! See end-of-work notes for the post that inspired this fic. 
> 
> ***************
> 
> EDIT: Please do not use this as a guide for BDSM, I have basically zero knowledge on the subject. As always - be safe when engaging in sexual activities, make sure there is full consent of all parties involved, and be kind to your partner(s). 
> 
> ***************

Louis would definitely have gotten away with it for at least three entire months if it wasn’t for Niall-Fucking-Horan. The observant fucker. 

Honestly, he was hoping Harry wouldn’t notice until after they’d gotten married in the fall. Maybe even after their first child (when Louis would reveal his prank and dutifully take it down before the kid learned how to read and asked too many questions. But he had a least a few years until then, didn’t he?). 

They’d fought about it, is the thing. Harry’s (cliche) taste in home decor. Not capital ‘S’ serious fighting, of course, but definitely a bit more than banter. 

_“Since when are you a middle-aged housewife?” Louis’d asked when Harry first started to hang up all the bits and bobs._

_“They’re lovely, Lou. Uplifting.”_

_“No, they’re gag-inducing. Leave them out of the kitchen or I might hurl when you’re making dinner one of these days.”_

_“Keep it up and I’ll never make you dinner again.”_

_“After tonight though, right? You’ve already got the fajita ingredients out, wouldn’t want it to go to waste. Plus you won’t have had a chance to get to the kitchen with these awful things yet, so we should be safe.”_

_“Keep going. I dare you.”_

Louis’d just laughed because even though he was sure Harry wouldn’t _actually_ withhold dinner from him, he couldn’t chance it with his favourite food. 

It had come up again when Harry had come home with another load of crap from his next trip to TK Maxx. 

_“More? You’ve gotten_ more _? Where the bloody hell is it supposed to go, Harry?”_

_“Wherever I find a place for it. There’s some space in our bedroom.”_

_“Hell if there is, not for that thing.”_

_“Louis, I like it. It makes me happy. Why are you being so difficult?”_

_“It’s sappy.”_

_“You’re sappy, Lou. What’s your point?”_

_“Well, I’m not pinned to the wall, am I?”_

_“I pin you there once a week, should I stop doing that, too?”_

To prove his point, Harry had pinned him against the wall immediately, and then he was too distracted to properly argue back. 

But it all came to a head a week later when they were shopping together to find a new armchair for the sitting room, and Harry spotted another of those _disastrous_ things. 

_“Oh, I love this one!”_

_“No.”_

_“But_ — _”_

 _“No. You can barely read it, it’s so floofy and I’ve put up with a lot, but I absolutely will not_ squint _to read something so vile.”_

_“Just because you have trouble reading doesn’t mean anyone else will.”_

_“Honestly, Harry, it could say fuck all and you wouldn’t even notice.”_

_“Of course I would.”_

_“No, you wouldn’t.”_

_“Yes, I would.”_

_“I swear to god, Harry...”_

And Harry had picked it up to put it in their cart, so when Louis tried to pull it out of his grasp, he ended up breaking the thing in half. It was unusable, Harry was cross with him for several days, and Louis’d ended up having to pay for the monstrocity anyway. 

He apologized later that night and spent a week doing all of the household chores to prove he was sorry. Or, well, he’d done them for four and a half days before Harry became too anxious with the way Louis was doing the laundry to let him continue. Still. Louis put in the effort and they’d made up. 

A week later, another poster — _framed_ — was hung up in their toilet and Louis didn’t utter a word, but he did silently stew until he came up with an idea. 

Three weeks after the incident, Louis swapped out the print in the toilet for his own. Same size. Same font. Same number of letters. And he waited. 

And waited

And waited for weeks, but Harry never said anything. 

For a while, Louis wasn’t sure if Harry had actually noticed, knew what he was up to, and was waiting for the right moment to pick a fight with him, but he confirmed that wasn’t true when they were cuddled up in bed one night, both overtired from long days at work. 

_“You haven’t said anything,” Harry slurred against his neck, eyes already closed._

_“About what?” Louis asked, humming and petting the back of Harry’s head._

_“About the things.”_

_“What things?”_

_“My decorating. The pictures and posters and signs and all that.”_

_It took another few seconds for Louis to register that. His hand faltered on the back of Harry’s head and his eyes popped open wide. Was this finally it? Was Harry calling him out for it?_

_“What do you mean?” he asked carefully._

_“You haven’t teased me about them in ages,” he said, nuzzling in further to Louis’ chest. “S’been nice. But why?”_

_Hmm so he hadn’t noticed. Louis smirked, and then straightened his face back out. Harry couldn’t see him in the dark, but he’d bet anything he’d hear a smirk on his face. They were in-tune like that. Maybe too in-tune._

_“I just didn’t want to upset you any further, you know. Since that fight. And I also know you don’t want me to do our laundry again, so I thought I’d just go with it.”_

_“Do you like them now?” Harry sing-songed into his chest._

_Louis smirked again, but didn’t bother to hide it this time. “There’s maybe one I don’t mind the look of,” he said._

_Harry pushed at him weakly and laughed. “Thought you said no more teasing.”_

_“I said nothing of the sort, love.”_

_“Love you,” Harry kissed just below his jaw and promptly fell straight asleep, snoring in his ear. It was so sweet, Louis almost felt bad for not telling him about it right then._

_Almost._

So two days shy of three whole months, and Niall-Fucking-Horan ruins it. 

It was Louis’ fault (he’d invited him over) but truly it was Harry’s fault (for becoming friends with him in the first place). They were all lounging about, watching some superhero film. Louis was leaning back against the arm rest, legs out along the sofa with just enough room for Harry to rest with his back against Louis in between his thighs. 

Louis wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, too busy twirling Harry’s curly hair in his hands, poking at his sides, holding him too close and then promptly letting go of him. 

Harry was a bit needy that day, pretending to be put out by Louis bothering him, but then nudging against Louis’ hands when he’d stopped. 

“You two are disgusting,” Niall said from the other sofa, but there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

Louis responded by nibbling at Harry’s earlobe, which caused him to yelp and the giggle, slapping lightly back at Louis’ cheek. 

“Sorry, Ni,” Harry said. Or, well, giggled out, because Louis was lightly tickling Harry’s middle now. 

Niall just shook his head. “I’m going to the loo. Give you lovebirds a few to get all of this lovey dovey-ness out of your system. When I come back, I want enough room for Jesus between yous.”

“Ooo, kinky,” Louis had muttered in Harry’s ear. Harry laughed and twisted in his arms, maneuvering them so they were fully laying down on the sofa now, Harry on top of Louis, arms tangled around each other. 

“Love you,” Harry whispered. 

Louis’ stomach swooped. God, he’d been in love with this beautiful man for so many years. Probably even before he’d actually realized it. He should’ve been over the butterflies portion of their relationship now, shouldn’t he?

“I love you. So much,” he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

Harry leaned in and kissed him, soft and sweet. Louis was about to make it a little dirtier but then he heard the toilet flush and tap running. So he sighed instead. 

“Why did we invite Neil over?”

Harry giggled. “We haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t seen your cock in ages.”

“You saw it this morning.”

“No, I _felt_ it this morning, come on, Harold.”

“Mmm, my apologies.” Harry kissed him again, a little more tongue this time. “If you’re a good boy, maybe you’ll feel it again after Niall leaves.” 

A zip shot up Louis’ spine. “M’always a good boy.”

Harry started to reply, but then cut himself off, pulling back from Louis a bit as Niall walked back into the room. 

Niall was laughing as he said, “Lads, I love how comfortable you are with your sex life, but don’t your familes come to visit and all that?”

Harry and Louis furrowed their brows and looked at each other. Their families weren’t here now, and Louis was sure they wouldn’t mind some kissing. Or did they leave one of their toys in the sink or something? No, Louis was pretty sure they were safely tucked away. They hadn’t really used them in a couple of weeks anyhow. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked Niall, and then to Louis, “Did you leave the condoms in the basket on the toilet again?”

“No,” Louis said. “They’re in your bedside locker. Remember? This morning…”

Condoms were more convenience for easy clean up rather than necessity, anyway. Even if he had left them out, all the better for their guests to have access to free condoms. Safe sex for all, and all that. 

Niall let out a big laugh. Louis tilted his head back to look at him. “No,” Niall said. “I mean the picture.”

“What picture?” Harry asked as Louis was about to do the same. But then suddenly it clicked. 

Louis widened his eyes and tried to subtly shake his head at Niall. Niall wasn’t looking at him though, still grinning like a maniac. 

“The dirty poster, in the loo.”

Harry let out a huffed laugh. “There’s no dirty poster in the loo.”

Niall shrugged as he thought about it. “I mean, I guess it’s not outrageous, but definitely wouldn’t want my mum reading that if she came over. But sure, maybe Anne picked it out for you, did she? Mums are like that sometimes. Think they’re being supportive and don’t realize it’s weird.”

Harry looked at Louis beneath him, who tried his best to school his expression and shrug, like he had no idea what Niall was talking about, but Harry saw right through him. He started to raise up off of Louis (who tried to wrap his arms around his fiance’s middle to keep him in place, but Harry was always stronger than her was and could pull away easily. Most days Louis was very pleased with that, but it didn’t quite work in his favour today). 

Harry was already around the corner down the hall before Louis had sat up from the sofa, rushing to follow after him. 

When he got to the door of their toilet Harry was scouring the entire room, searching for the dirty poster. Louis just stood watching him for a moment before smirking. There was no going back now, but he took immense pleasure in the fact that even now that Harry knew _something_ was off, he still didn’t find it immediately. 

Niall was behind Louis too soon, still smiling, but sort of confused now. 

Harry’s eyes shot over and looked between them, standing in the center of the small room, just two steps in front of the poster in question, just to the right of the shower. 

“Where is it?” he asked. 

Niall looked to Louis with a questioning glance. And once again, Louis tried to communicate that Niall should shut the fuck up and maybe say he’d been joking, but then Niall looked back over to Harry and nodded his head to the wall behind the curly-headed man. 

Harry turned around and looked straight at the poster. His shoulders raised, like he was taking in a breath to say something when he stopped. He reached his hands out and lifted the frame off of the wall and held it in his hands. 

Thirty seconds passed with no sound. 

Harry turned around to face them, gazing down at it. Finally, he looked up and right at Louis, face blank.

“Louis,” he said evenly, turning the frame around so Louis could see it. “What does this say?”

Louis swallowed, but he was not about to back down. “You can read, can’t you, love?”

Niall chuckled a little nervously behind him. 

“Louis William Tomlinson. Tell me right now.”

“Erm,” Niall stuttered. “Maybe I should go.”

“Don’t be silly, Niall,” Louis said easily, glancing back at their friend, smiling (if a little forced). “We haven’t seen you in ages.”

Harry said nothing, continuing to stare at Louis. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go,” Niall said, backing away. “Hope you...uh...I mean, maybe it’ll...erm...have a nice night, lads.” 

Louis didn’t look back at Harry until he heard the front door of their apartment click shut with the automatic lock. Louis’ eyes flickered back to his fiance, trying to appear cool, calm and collected. 

“I asked you a question,” Harry said, still staring at him. It might have been scary, actually, that glare, if Louis hadn’t seen it at all the right times previously. 

He swallowed down the shake in his voice. “Sorry, love, I’ve forgotten what it was you asked.” 

Harry’s expression didn’t change much except for the twitch in his left eyebrow. Calmly, and even more slowly than usual, he repeated, “Tell me what this says.”

For the first time, Louis’ eyes flickered down to the poster in Harry’s hands, and he really, truly couldn’t help the smirk that took over his face. 

“Yeah, keep me waiting,” Harry said, evenly. “I’m sure that’s going to work out splendidly for you.” 

“Well, I’m having sort of a hard time reading it love, the font is just so curvy. You can relate, can’t you? Hard to actually read something like that when it’s so extravagant. Almost like you could go _months_ without noticing, right?”

A flash of fire in Harry’s eyes. “You didn’t.”

Louis shrugged. “What didn’t I do?”

Harry looked down and closed his eyes. If he wasn’t holding the frame in his hands still, Louis imagined his fingers would be pressed against his temples. The thought makes him smile more. 

“Get in here. Right now.”

Louis went easily, crossing his arms once he and Harry were only separated by the frame in his hands, coming right up on it. 

Harry eyes flickered up to Louis’. “Are you sure you want to play this game, Louis.”

It came out like a statement, but Louis knew it was really a question. Did he want to do it like this. He knew Harry would pull back, that they could talk (or, well, fight —they could fight) if he really wanted to. But there’s nothing Louis loved more than handling their disagreements this way. 

Louis licked his lips and said, “I am, sir.”

Another flash of fire, but slightly more heat than anger this time. 

“Strip,” Harry ordered. 

Louis removed his top slowly, trying to bait Harry to look down at the soft, toned tummy that he knew his fiancé loved so much. Worshiped, most days. Got on his knees to kiss and lick and nibble at it adoringly. 

But not today. Harry’s eyes never left his face. Never even threatened to look anywhere else, focused and sure. 

Once his shirt was off, Louis shimmied his joggers down his legs so they puddled at his feet. He broke eye contact to peel his pants off of his hips and thighs, pushed them down to his ankles as well. Suddenly he was naked, and felt the cool edge of the frame tilt against his abdomen. He shivered. 

“I’m going to give you one more chance to tell me what this says. After that, your punishment doubles.”

Louis’ entire body felt like it’d been set aflame, warmth racing across his skin, through his veins, seeping into his bones. His cock thickened and he swayed a little, unintentionally. 

“I think you want that,” Louis answered. 

Harry promptly shoved down on Louis’ shoulder, forcing him to his knees, collapsing him onto the pants and joggers underneath him. 

“Colour?” Harry asked. 

“Green, sir.”

Harry nodded and then pulled the frame up so his groin was revealed, and Louis took that as his cue to take Harry’s cock out of his pants. He was stopped halfway through pulling the zip down with a firm hand clutching the hair on his head, tugging back so he was forced to look up at the man looming above him, still holding the frame in his other hand. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking your cock out, sir.” His hand still hovered in front, like maybe Harry would let him if he gave a proper explanation. 

“Why?”

“To start my punishment, sir.”

“In what world is sucking my cock punishment for you.”

Louis shivered again and his mouth fell open a bit. He needed it. “Want to make you come.” His hands landed softly on Harry’s thighs, trailing upwards. 

“Making me come isn’t punishment, either. Put your hands behind your back if you can’t control them.”

Louis whined but did as he was told, feeling his cock twitch as he clasped fingers around his wrist behind his back. 

“Since you’re insisting on being a fucking brat, you’ve given up your right to talk. I don’t want to hear a sound from you, understood?”

Louis nodded, staring up at him. 

Harry looked away and turned the frame around to look at it again. “Do you remember what this should say, Louis? Do you remember what the poster I bought said?”

Louis just stared, waiting. Harry wasn’t looking for an answer from him. 

“It’s supposed to be something lovely. And ode to us. I know you don’t understand, but it shouldn’t matter. Because I like it. And you’re mine, aren’t you? I _own_ you.” Louis started to moan at that but then cut himself off. No sound meant no moaning, as well. Harry didn’t say anything about it, just continued looking at the poster. “Sure, I’m taking your name in a few months, but we both know that doesn’t mean shit, does it? I’m yours on paper, but you’re mine in everything else.”

Louis felt his eyes start to roll back in his head as his cock thickened even more. Fuck, it’d been so long since they played like this. He’d missed this. This feeling of not thinking, of just letting someone else take control. It was always better when Harry was leading them. Especially when Harry was genuinely a little angry; he didn’t hold back then. 

“So this is _supposed_ to say Live, Laugh, Love. Isn’t it, Lou? Supposed to be a representation of us spending our lives together, making each other happy, showing that we care for one another. Loving each other.” Harry sighed, frustratedly, and finally tore his eyes away, turning the frame around again so it was right in front of Louis’ face.

“Look at it,” Harry said, and Louis obeyed. “Instead of love, what do we have here instead. Hm? What does it say, Lou?”

Louis was just staring at it. He wasn’t allowed to talk so he knew he couldn’t say it, but it did seem like Harry was actually looking for an answer. His eyes flickered up to Harry’s dark green irises. 

“Did I tell you to look at me?” he asked sternly. Louis’ eyes went back to looking at the word. “Instead of love, you’ve replaced it with what, Louis, hm? What is our love replaced with?”

Louis blinked at it. He knew what it said, but he couldn’t quite read it this close. 

_“Lube_ , Louis. _Lube_ . Live, Laugh, _Lube.”_ Harry says. 

Louis knew it was funny but couldn’t quite bring himself to remember why in the moment. He continued to stare at it, open mouthed. God he wanted something in his mouth, maybe that would help him think. 

Harry moved to squat in front of him and Louis’ gaze immediately dropped to keep his eyes on the word. He thought he saw Harry smirk in his peripheral. “Look at me,” he said, using his pointer finger to bring Louis’ chin up so they made eye-contact. “If that’s what you want baby, that’s what you’re gonna get. No more love from me today.” 

Harry stood and Louis’ eyes automatically followed. He felt so small, with Harry towering over him like that. “Up,” he said. Louis kept his hands behind his back, almost falling as he tilted off balance, but righted himself with the help of Harry’s hand on his bicep, pulling him up. Then he was letting go and turning away, turning on the shower and feeling the water. 

“You’re going to shower,” Harry said, turning back around. “You’re going to use your new body wash, and you’re going to clean every inch of yourself that you can reach. I want you to open yourself up for me. Work up to three fingers. You’re not allowed to touch your cock. If you do, I will tie you to the bed and not let you come at all, and I’ll wank as I watch you squirm. Understood?”

Louis nodded, feeling his eyes glaze over a little. 

“Colour? You can speak.”

“Green,” Louis drew out the word, sort of slurring it. 

“None of that right now, baby, I need you here with me, okay? I’m going to leave you in the shower on your own and I need you here.”

Louis nodded again, and sort of shook his head in order to make himself more present. He dug his nails into his skin and that helped a bit, too. 

“Good,” Harry said. And it was so close to what Louis wanted him to say that he whined. “You can move your hands. Get in.”

Louis unclasped his hands and Harry maneuvered him towards the shower, helped him step under the running water. 

“What are you doing for me now?” Harry said, almost gentle, if it weren’t for the tight grip on his arm. 

“I’m washing myself with my new soap. I’m opening myself with three fingers. I’m not touching my cock.”

“Or what?”

“Or I won’t come.”

Harry nodded and let go of his arm. “Use the lube next to the conditioner. Don’t disappoint me, Lou,” he called out as he turned around and walked away. 

Louis nodded to himself, determined, even though Harry wasn’t in the room to look at him anymore. 

He was thorough in his wash, scrubbing skin from the tops of his ears to the bottom of his feet more methodically than he’d ever washed himself before. He slipped two fingers inside of himself easily, still fairly open from that morning, but worked himself extensively with three, scissoring them open from as many angles as he could. 

Harry hadn’t come back for him after he was finished, so Louis washed himself again, paying more attention to the area around his crotch but very careful not to actually touch his cock. He squeezed his loofah out over it to at least get some soap on it, but even the light drops of soap made his sensitive cock twitch almost violently against his belly. He bit his lip and sighed, moving to finger himself again. 

He was at it for so long, just fingering himself mindlessly, making sure he was open and ready for Harry’s cock, or whatever Harry wanted to stick up in him (he groaned softly at the thought), that he almost missed the light sound of the door knocking against the wall, of Harry coming back into the room. 

Surprised, he shoved his fingers more harshly into himself and jabbed right at his prostate, moaning wantonly at the sensation before he removed his fingers all together, just as Harry pulled the curtain back, looking furious.

“Did you just touch?” Harry spat out.

“No,” Louis insisted. “No, sir, I wouldn’t, I didn’t, I promise.”

Harry stared at Louis, watching him as water pounded at the right side of his body, eyed roamed from his feet up to his face, lingering for a few extra moments at Louis’ cock, almost glaring at it. “It sure sounded like you did.”

“I promise, sir, I wouldn’t. Just want to be good, wouldn’t touch when you—”

Harry cut him off. “But you would, wouldn’t you? You replaced my poster with one of your own, why wouldn’t you disobey me on this?”

“I didn’t, I wouldn’t-”

Harry leaned over to turn the shower off, and Louis went to reach out and grab ahold of Harry before he glared at him. He pulled his hands back, folding in on himself a bit. “Get out,” Harry said.

Louis slipped and almost fell, scrambling to do what Harry told him, but Harry caught him under his arms before he could. When he was solid on his feet again outside of the shower, Harry let go of him. He turned and walked out of the room and Louis followed, head bowed. 

Harry didn’t turn around when Louis made it into the bedroom. 

“Close the door,” he said, rifling through the top drawer of his dresser. “And kneel in the direct center of the bed. Face the headboard.”

Louis closed the door and moved as quickly as he could. He sat with his back straight, hands delicately placed in his lap. He was still wet from his shower, but skin was on fire with want, his cock aching and begging to be touched. He stared straight ahead at their headboard and waited.

“So pretty for me, aren’t you?” Harry asked. 

Louis felt a spark, something light in his chest. His eyes fluttered for a moment. He loved being pretty for Harry. Loved the praise of it. Loved being exactly what Harry wanted. Was so happy Harry felt the same. 

“Such a shame you’re never good for me.”

Louis’ eyes widened and his heart dropped. His head twitched, wanting to turn and look at Harry. He was always good. Maybe not _always_ always, but he was good for Harry. Always wanted to be good for Harry. 

“Have something to say, Louis? Speak up.”

“I— I am good?” he said, slight waver in his voice. He wanted to say it as a confident statement, but he just couldn’t, doubt creeping into his mind. 

“Are you? Switching out my very lovely decor. You think that’s what good boys do? No. Good boys don’t talk back. Good boys like what their doms tell them to like, don’t they?”

Louis dug his fingernails into his thighs and could feel the tears well up a little in his eyes. 

“Good boys listen. Good boys do as they’re told.” Harry’s voice was much closer now, just to the right of him. Louis was sure that if he reached out with his right arm he could touch him. But he didn’t. Wouldn’t. “Do you want to be a good boy for me?”

Louis nodded furiously, staring hard straight ahead of him. His cock throbbed between his legs. 

Suddenly, a blur, the sound of bottles hitting against each other, and cool plastic touched the skin at his knees and thighs. Louis focused on his breathing. Harry didn’t tell him he could look at him, so he wasn’t going to. He was going to be a good boy. 

“Did you know we have seven different kinds of lube right now?” Harry asked. “We usually have more, actually, but we’ve been working through a lot of it lately.” Harry hummed, as if in thought. “I wonder if I should give you an orgasm for every different kind we have.”

Louis’ breath hitched. _Seven_ orgasms? He’d die. The most he’d done in one session was four, and it was hot, but even that was pushing his limit. He’d definitely die at seven. Harry wouldn’t. Would he? He couldn’t, it wasn’t possible. Louis started to spiral before Harry interrupted his thoughts. 

“Or would it be better to see how many different types of lube you could handle before I let you come?”

Louis felt his heart rabbit in his chest. That was uh...more doable.

“Maybe I’ll try to find the best combination of flavours to mix with your skin. I wonder what you’d taste like with cherry and lemon, hm? Maybe I’ll fuck you full of it and then let you taste yourself on my cock, if you’re good.”

Louis’ breath became heavier and more ragged. His hand twitched. Aching to touch himself. Or Harry. Or just do goddamn anything because sitting and staring was almost actual torture. 

“Yeah baby? You wanna get pounded by my cock? Taste yourself after, like the dirty boy you are?”

“Yes,” Louis breathed out before wondering if he was actually supposed to answer. 

“Later,” Harry growled. He leaned over, holding himself up by his hands, still not touching Louis, to whisper in his ear. “I’ve gotta spank you first.”

Closing his eyes at that, Louis bit his lip hard to stop himself from moaning. 

“Colour?” Harry whispered again, lips gently brushing against his ear. 

“So green,” Louis said immediately, voice straining. 

Harry nipped at his earlobe before pulling away completely. “Hands and knees. I’m going to give you ten with my hand to warm up and then we’ll move on.”

Louis pushed himself back and got into position towards the end of the bed so Harry could stand and spank him without fuss. He wanted to make things easy for Harry, to be good for him. He kept a slight bend in his elbows and spread his knees a little wider to ground himself more. Plus, sometimes, after Harry spanked him, he couldn’t hold back and had to fuck Louis straight away, so he wanted to be ready for that. Just in case. 

“Count for me, baby.”

SMACK.

 _Oh._ It’d been a while since he’d been spanked like that, too. With feeling, with meaning.

“One,” Louis said. Harry landed another one on his right cheek. “Two.” And then one right in the middle. “Three.” Two, in quick succession on his left cheek. “Four, five.” 

And then a pause. Louis dug his nails into the duvet beneath him in anticipation, heart rate speeding up. 

A full minute passed. Louis started to really feel it —the waiting— weigh heavily on him. What was Harry doing? Had he left? He couldn’t see the door facing their headboard like this. But Harry wouldn’t leave him like this. Would he?

He heard a _snick_ sound, like the cap of a bottle being flipped open. 

Then there was a hand at the bottom of his spine, just holding there, and Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. And then he breathed in sharply as he felt something prod at his hole.

“Can you guess which one this is?” Harry asked. 

Louis let out a huff as a rounded bulb was pushed into him, before another bigger one was being worked inside. 

“It was the first plug I bought you,” Harry said, answering his own question. “The blue one, remember? The one that you begged me to buy you, as you ground that tight ass back into me.” 

Harry spanks his left cheek lightly. Louis doesn’t bother counting it since he knows it’s not apart of the punishment. Harry pushes the next bulb inside of him. 

“Teased me in public. Told me I’d be able to look at the plug as I punished you and still see the color of your eyes. Do you remember baby? It’s the moment I knew I was going to marry you.” 

Finally, the plug is all the way in and Louis gulps in as much air as he can, and it takes him by surprise to find that he was holding his breath. 

SMACK. Harry spanks him again, and this time, it adds the sensation of pushing the plug further inside. 

“Oh,” Louis says. “Six.”

SMACK. With both hands. Louis clenched and the plug nudged against his prostate. He let out a long moaning, _“Seven,”_ and tried to unclench, to stop the insistent pressure against his spot, but Harry did it again. “Eight, fuck.” And again. “Nine.”

And then again, with just one hand, right in the center of his bum so the sting cracked against the skin and caused Louis to clench hard around the plug as he shouted, “Ten!” 

Harry ran his hands along the hot skin, and while he couldn’t see, instinctually Louis knew Harry was admiring him. Always went on and on about how there wasn’t a better sight in the world than Louis on his knees, presenting himself to Harry. 

Louis breathed heavily and listened to another _snick_ sound before he felt slick coolness pour across his skin. He jolted a bit before forcing himself to relax, to be good. A moment later, another _snick_ and more cool liquid being drizzled on Louis’ behind. Not strictly down his crack, but across the expanse of his bum. 

Large hands started kneading the liquid into his skin. It felt soothing and sticky, and Louis was already a mess of anticipation, digging his nails into the duvet beneath him, breathing raggedly. _Be good,_ he thought, and it sounded like Harry’s voice reverberating around inside his head. 

Suddenly, Harry’s thumbs pulled his cheeks apart and massaged the liquid down between them, teasing and thorough. Louis bit his tongue to keep from moaning. 

A soft, light lick tracing around the edge of the plug and Louis couldn’t help but keen high in his throat and push backward to get more pressure. 

SMACK, hard as anything came down against his skin and it fucking _hurt_ because the lube caused Harry’s hand to stick a little more, and the wetness heightened the stinging of skin against skin. 

“Time to really start your punishment, baby. We’re three lubes in. Do you want to taste yourself covered in strawberry and vanilla?” Harry bit the swell of his arse roughly. “Mmm. Could just drink you up, couldn’t I? If only you were good for me, then I would have.”

Louis whined and dropped his head to hang between down his shoulders. 

“If you were good for me, I’d already have my cock in you. I’d be ramming right into your little hole, playing with your nipples, giving your lovely cock the attention it deserves. And this would have been after you sucked me, nice and hard like you like. That’s what I was planning for tonight, anyway, what I would have given you,” Harry sounded so close and so far away as he spoke. Tinny, like he was actually on a speaker phone instead of standing behind him. 

Louis wished he was closer. Wanted to suck on him, just like Harry’s said. He’d make his lips so tight, hollow out his cheeks, tongue at the underside and dig into the slit the way Harry loved. The way Harry lose his mind over, when Louis was in control. 

“Why can’t you be good, Louis, hm? I give you a beautiful home, filled with tokens of my love. And what do you do? Hm? You mock them. You mock me.”

Louis groaned. Wanted to tell Harry that it wasn’t true, that Louis would never mock him. That he loved him more than anything. He couldn’t even remember why he didn’t like the poster in the first place. 

“Starting now, baby.”

“What?” Starting what?

There was a shuffling noise and then Louis could see Harry out of the corner of his eye. 

“Look at me,” he said, and Louis looked up at him. “I’m not going to tell you what your punishment is. You have to guess. If you guess correctly, we’ll stop. If you don’t, well do 30 and move on.” He made pointed eye-contact. “Colour?”

Louis just stared at him. They’d never done this before. They’d always said explicitly what toys they were using, especially if it was for punishment. 

But Louis wanted to be good. And he’d’ve been lying if he said the whole thing didn’t go straight to his cock. It was exciting, to not know quite what was coming. 

After a few moments of deliberation, Louis said, “Green.”

But Harry paused and continued looking at him. He squatted down so he was in Louis eyeline, even a bit lower so Louis was now the one looking down at Harry. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “If you’re yellow, I’ll tell you what I’m doing every step of the way. If you’re red, I’ll make you come and we can talk tomorrow. I won’t be mad.”

Harry’s face was soft. His fiance — not his dom right now. But Louis hadn’t earned his fiance back, not yet. But he would. 

“Green,” Louis said again, more confident this time. 

Harry nodded and then he was slipping straight back into the role, like it was exactly where he belonged. And Harry was so good at it, maybe he did. 

“Then stop talking. I thought I told you to be quiet earlier. I don’t even want you counting, just concentrate on taking your punishment like a good boy would. After five, I’ll ask you if you know what I’m using.”

Louis nodded and braced himself. 

“Starting,” Harry said for the second time. And then there was the feeling of something hard and smooth moving from the center of his spine down towards his bum. 

A zip of pleasure and wanting coursed through Louis’ body. 

The first strike was light, and at an angle along his left cheek. Louis could feel his breathing get heavier as he tried to rack his brain for what it could be. 

The second strike was a little more aggressive, straight across the widest part of his right cheek. 

The third and fourth came in quick succession across his whole bum, and Harry rolled the object against Louis skin harshly before he struck for the fifth time. 

“Do you know what it is, baby?” Harry asked. 

Louis didn’t have a clue. It was hard, probably cylindrical, and probably plastic, as many of their toys were. 

“I’ll give you a hint,” Harry said. “We’ve used it before.”

Louis sort of wanted to roll his eyes, because they’d been playing like this for six years (and had always been very adventurous in the bedroom) so it would have been easier to guess something they hadn’t used before. 

Shaking his head, Louis said, “I don’t know, sir.”

Harry wasted no time in striking him again, harder and with more vigor, another five times, alternating cheeks. Again, he dug the object into Louis skin and rolled it down his bum, like it might give Louis an idea of what it could be. 

This time, he felt a pattern, but couldn’t tell what it was. “An umbrella handle?” Louis guessed.

Harry tutted. So… no. 

“I’ll use the other end, hm? Another hint.”

There was some rustling, and then Louis felt something soft travel down his back. Many soft somethings, actually. Maybe a little more stiff than cloth, but definitely not anything hard like plastic.

When it got down to his bum, Harry brushed it against the expanse of skin there, moving lightly so that Louis could only barely hear the strands hit against one another. 

The first strike with the other end was light, teasing, but it made Louis gasp as if he’d been smacked straight across the face. The lube was dried against his skin now, for the most part, and the hits felt so deliciously biting because of it. 

Again, another strike, and Louis felt a dozen stings across his bum from where it cracked against his skin. Was that…?

But Louis had been begging Harry for _months_ to use it on him. 

Again, another, and Louis moaned into the feeling, arching his back in order to get his arse up higher in the air. God, fuck, yes. 

Two more cracks against his skin and Louis was a hundred percent certain what it was. 

A flogger. 

“Have any guesses, baby?”

If Louis guessed correctly, Harry would stop. And Louis did not want that at all. 

“I don’t know, sir,” Louis said again, wiggling his bottom again to encourage Harry to continue. 

“Give me your best guess.”

Louis paused. “A cut up t-shirt.”

He could practically hear Harry’s smile as he said, “No, baby.”

And then another five hits cracking against his skin. God he wished Harry wouldn’t have paused like this. Would’ve just kept going, made Louis take it, made him beg for Harry to stop, and then kept going just for a little longer. 

But Louis guessed this was part of the punishment as well. A small torture of giving Louis what he’d been wanted for ages, but not the right way, not the way he needed it. 

“Do you know yet, Lou?”

“A magazine,” Louis answered quickly and shimied his hips some more. 

Harry really went at it then — five more cracks of the flogger against his arse and it was almost everything Louis wanted. The pressure, the stings, the juxtaposition of the soft suede strings that could make him hurt like he wanted. 

Louis whined and arched his back some more when Harry stopped again. He was so close to… something. He didn’t even know what. 

“What is it, baby? What are we using? One last chance to cut it short.”

Louis arched so much that his chest was flat on the duvet with his arms stretched above his head, and his back curved obscenely to show off his bum to Harry, begging him to hit him again, trying to show that he was good, that he deserved it. 

“Gotta guess, Lou.”

He let out a soft, frustrated cry and moaned, “A whip.”

Harry hummed noncommittally. “So close, Lou. Guess we will be doing those last five.”

Louis physically could not arch his back anymore, but he stretched his arms out more above him. 

Five more wonderful cracks of the flogger against his skin, each sharper and more intense than the one before. _Yes, yes, yes,_ Louis thought. _More._

Harry tutted again. “Good boys don’t ask for more.”

And, oh, he hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud. 

“Sorry,” Louis said, slurring a little, a lot fuzzier than he had been before they’d started the flogging. 

Harry just grunted behind him in vague disapproval. Louis felt his face heat up at how wantonly he’d been asking for it —begging for it— when the only thing he should’ve been begging for is Harry’s forgiveness. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Louis said, more genuinely this time. 

“That’s more like it,” Harry said, rewarding him with a careful caress to his right cheek. Louis melted into it a bit. “You do want to be good for me, don’t you? You were just craving attention, weren’t you, baby? Wanted me to notice your little project so I could pay attention to you like this, didn’t you?”

Yes. Yes that’s all Louis ever wanted: Harry’s attention on him. He nodded vigorously down into the duvet. 

“You’ve got my attention, baby. You’ve got all of my attention now. I wonder what we can do with it, hm?”

Louis whined, waiting. 

The bed dipped and he felt Harry hover close to his right ear. He whispered, “Do you wanna suck me off, baby? Make it so that I won’t even be able to think of paying attention to anything but you?”

Louis nodded and bit onto the duvet beneath his mouth, aching to have something in his mouth now that Harry brought it up. 

“Wanna get my cock in your mouth? Do you wanna put those perfect lips around me, lick me up and down with that heavenly tongue?” Harry whispered, lips even closer to Louis’ ear, voice scratchy from how turned on he was. “Do you want to feel how much I throb when you’re being good for me? You wanna make me come, don’t you baby?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, mouthful of material soaked through with spit from how intensely Louis was salivating. “Please.” 

“Please what?”

“Please, sir, let me suck you. Please, please, please, wanna make you come. Wanna make you come so bad,” Louis near cried as he pushed the words out. 

“I’ll let you baby, if you can be good and get through the rest of your punishment.”

Louis sucked in a harsh breath and nodded again, even though he was pretty sure Harry wasn’t looking for an answer. 

Suddenly, there are hands on him, turning him on his back with precision. 

“Oof,” Louis huffed out as he starfished out. His bum stuck uncomfortably to the material beneath him from all the lube. 

Harry was already grabbing his arms, wrapping one of his hair-scarfs around Louis’ wrists and pulling them up to tie them to the headboard. Louis couldn’t help but stare at Harry, now that he was in front of him. God, how long had he been without Harry’s face in front of him? It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since he checked in, but it felt like forever. 

His hair fell in his face as he tied the material to the metal bars, and his face was pulled in concentration as he tugged to make sure the hold was secure while still giving Louis’ wrists enough room to move a little. Somewhere along the way, he’d removed his clothes and was now only in his pants. Louis’ mouth watered some more. 

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Do I need to tie your ankles, too, or will you be good and keep still for me?”

Louis was already nodding. “I’ll be good.” Harry looked skeptical at that, so Louis just kept nodding. “I will, sir.” 

“Okay,” Harry said. “We’re almost done with your punishment baby. I need you to _not come._ Can you do that for me?”

Louis felt uneasy at that. He was so turned on, especially now seeing the straining bulge in Harry’s pants. But Harry was looking down, searching Louis’ face, looking like he believed in him. “Yes, sir.”

“You can tell me if you’re close and I’ll pull back. But I need you to stay nice and hard for me, need you not to come. Prove you’re good, Lou. I know you can be.” 

Louis nodded. “Yes, sir,” he said again. 

Harry dipped down and flattened himself out on his stomach. He kissed Louis’ right thigh softly and said, “Starting, baby.”

And then he took Louis’ cock down in one move until it hit the back of Harry’s throat. Louis moaned, long and low as Harry built up a rhythm. 

He popped off after a minute and Louis heard another _snick_ and then cold liquid being drizzled over his cock. Louis hissed at the sensation, and then opened his mouth in a silent scream when Harry wrapped his large hand around him and squeezed on the up-stroke. Louis whimpered when Harry moved his hand back down. 

“Look at me while I suck you off, Lou,” Harry said. 

So Louis did, and it got even more intense, watching the way Harry closed his eyes, hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, slowly and sensually. His eyes opened to look up, smirking around Louis’ cock. Louis cried out, but didn’t look away. 

He twisted his fingers into the material above his head and clung on for dear life as he tried to fight off his orgasm, while Harry tested him by sucking even harder. 

“I’m close, oh god,” Louis panted out after a few minutes.

Harry popped off with a soft slurping sound. “Good boy,” Harry whispered into Louis’ hip, leaving a kiss in the crease of his groin. 

Louis fully sobbed out at Harry’s words. Finally. Finally he was good.

“Shh,” Harry cooed. “Shh, baby, such a good boy for me. So good, telling me when you were close. Can you be good some more?”

Louis felt actual tears on his cheeks as he continued to look down at Harry. “Yes, sir.” He sniffled. 

Harry smiled wide at him. “Yeah you can, baby. I’m going to eat you out now.” 

Louis’ eyes went wide. “Sir—”

Harry shushed him again. “You can do it, baby. You can hold off, for me, can’t you?”

Louis sobbed out again and nodded, even if he wasn’t sure he believed it. Rim jobs were… well, all of Louis’ quickest orgasms came with Harry’s tongue in his arse. Part of him knew it was just the feeling of it, but part of it was absolutely because they fed off each other when it happened. It made Louis feel good, which caused him to moan, which made Harry go at it harder, which in turn had Louis shaking and moaning louder, and so on, so forth. 

The last time Harry ate him out, it had taken less than two minutes for Louis to come all over the pillow shoved under his hips. 

Harry pulled Louis’ legs up so his thighs rested on Harry’s shoulders, knees bent and framing Harry’s form. 

Harry shot him a cheeky smile as he ducked down, keeping eye-contact, and nibbled on the inside of his thighs. Louis watched Harry lath his tongue over one spot before sucking on the skin, and then saw his own cock spurt out a bit of precome. Harry hadn’t even got his mouth on his arse yet and Louis was already threatening to spill all over himself. 

He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and willed himself to feel nothing. _You feel nothing,_ he thought. _You feel nothing, you feel nothing, you feel...motherfucking Christ so good._

The first swipe of Harry’s tongue caused Louis’ breath to hitch. And then Harry dove straight in, licking all around the plug, nipping at the sensitive skin, breathing heavily enough for Louis to feel all of his nerve endings down there. 

Another _snick_ sound, and Louis looked down to see Harry opening another bottle of lube to pour along his crack. Then Harry’s right hand moved to the plug to push and prod at it, move it even further so it sat right against his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Louis cried out, pulling at his restraints and kicking a leg out. He was writhing on the bed in pleasure, being fucked with the plug and soothed with Harry’s tongue. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

On a particularly sharp jab in, the tip of the plug hit acutely against his prostate and Louis blacked out for a moment trying to keep himself from coming. When the wave of pleasure passed and the plug was pulled away from his spot, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sobbed quietly. God he wanted to come. 

Harry fucked him with it for another minute, licking insistently all around the edges along his rim. Then he removed the plug in one pull, causing Louis to let out a _unghaahh_ sound and breath in sharply just in time for Harry’s tongue to thrust into him. 

He was so close. All Louis would’ve had to do was breath out too quickly and he would have come. He tugged at the material above his head to ground him, feeling tears on his face. It took him too long to realize he was making the nonsensical sounds he was hearing, babbling away as Harry continued to lick up inside of him.

Finally, Harry pulled away with one final broadstroke of his tongue up Louis’ crack. He planted a soft kiss to his left thigh. 

Louis sobbed out and slumped back. He hadn’t realized he was so tense from holding off until he left go of every muscle in his body. 

“Wow,” Harry whispered, almost to himself. He kissed his way up Louis’ abdomen, careful to avoid his cock and nipples, and pushed his lips to Louis’. Louis couldn’t really kiss back, but lay pliant and ready for whatever Harry had planned for them next. 

“You’re amazing,” Harry said in between kisses. “My best boy. Gonna fuck you now, baby.”

Louis sobbed out again and widened his legs, begging for Harry’s cock. 

_Snick._

And then Harry was lining himself up with one hand while holding himself up on his elbow with the other arm. When he slid in, Harry made a wonderful groaning sound, and started thrusting his hips right away, fast and brutal. 

“So good for me. Not coming, exactly like I asked.” Harry’s hand traveled up Louis’ body and settled at his tied wrists, pushing them down onto the bed harshly, keeping him more securely pinned as he rolled his hips. “Fuck baby, I’ve never been prouder of you. Never been so turned on. Holding yourself back like that for me. Yeah, you did, just for me, didn’t you? You do everything for me.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis choked out, feeling so full, feeling like he couldn’t get away from this feeling even if he wanted to. Harry leaned down further, trapping Louis’ cock between them and providing more maddening pressure and friction. 

Louis bit this inside of his cheek and scrunched up his eyes, taking in all the pleasure as Harry rammed against his prostate, almost like he wasn’t even trying, like Louis’ pleasure was Harry’s pleasure. When Louis tilted his head back in a gasp, Harry attached his lips to his neck and sucked a love bite there sloppily, hips moving more erratically. 

But then suddenly, Harry was slowing down. As he started to pull out, Louis opened his eyes in a panic and wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, pulling him back towards his hips. “No, please, sir, want to make you come, please,” he babbled. “I’ll be so good, so so good, please please please.”

“Shh,” Harry said, and he smoothed his hands on the inside of Louis’ thighs so that the outside of his legs were pushed into the bed and no longer around Harry’s hips. “Shh, baby, I’ll let you. I’ll let you. Just making good on one of my promises.”

Harry then shuffled up Louis’ body, knees on either side of his chest, and Louis sobbed out again, feeling more tears run down his cheeks, so grateful. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out. 

He shoved his big cock down Louis’ throat, and they both moaned together. Harry thrust in and out of Louis’ mouth shallowly, placing one hand on their headboard to balance himself and one on Louis’ cheek, wiping away some of the tears. 

“What does it taste like, baby, to finally have what you wanted?” Harry asked. 

Louis moaned again and his eyes fluttered closed involuntarily. His hips jerked up to nothing and he pulled on his restraints. 

“Does it taste good?”

 _Yes,_ Louis thought. _The best._

“It’s all you, baby,” Harry got out through gritted teeth as Louis rubbed his tongue purposefully against the underside of Harry’s cock. “You’re what makes it taste so good. Can never get enough of the way you taste.”

Louis moaned again and started to bob his head, keeping his eyes closed to savor the feeling. It was uncomfortable in this position, but more than worth it for the stilted groan that was ripped from Harry’s throat.

Harry put his other hand on the headboard and began to thrust deeper, making Louis choke every few seconds when Harry’s cockhead hit the back of his throat. 

“I’m so close baby, fuck, you’re so good to me. So good for me. Even when you push me. Especially then, because then I can have you like this. Yeah, just like that, baby, fuck.” Harry started babbling, cussing and grunting out encouragements that only made Louis work harder.

“Look at me, baby, open those gorgeous eyes for me.”

Louis grasped against the cloth above his hands and did as he was told. He cried out when he saw Harry looking down at him, full of hunger and want. He bucked his hips up again at the sight just as Harry came down his throat. 

Louis swallowed and swallowed and swallowed all of it down, only choking a little on the slide of it. He licked over Harry as he came down from his orgasm, sucking softly at the head once Harry started to pull out. 

Harry wasted no time in shuffling down so he was hovering over him, locking onto his eyes as he took ahold of Louis’ rockhard cock. 

“If you can tell me what my cock tasted like, I’ll let you come,” Harry said, jerking him off. 

“Oh god,” Louis yelped, arching his back and thrusting up into his hold. 

“You’ve been so good for me baby, do this last thing. One more thing and you can come.”

“Ahhhmmmm,” Louis moaned. He couldn’t think of a single thing besides Harry’s hand on his cock. 

“Lou,” Harry said, warning in his voice. 

“Mmm coconut,” Louis gasped out. 

“Yeah, what else?” Harry pulled his hand away from wanking Louis off to trail down his crack and gather some of the slickness that was there before returning to corkscrew over his shaft. 

“Ah-ah pine-ahhh,” Harry was thumbing over his sensitive slit. He could feel another bit of precome spout out. “Pineapple!”

“Yeah, Lou, what else, baby?” Harry kissed him roughly then pulled back, like a hint.

“Strawberry,” Louis panted. 

“Mhm, and?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t remember any other sickly sweet artificial flavors.

“What else did you taste on my cock, baby?”

Harry kissed him again and thumbed over one of his nipples. Louis thrust into Harry’s first needily. 

“Oh my god, you,” he said. “You, I tasted you.”

Harry made a happy noise. “It’s your favourite taste, isn’t it, baby?”

Louis nodded fiercely. “My favourite, my favourite. Want to come, sir, please.”

“One more taste to figure out,” Harry said. “You’ve been right so far. One more to go and then you can come.”

One more. One more. What the fuck was it. Louis tried to stop thrusting his hips long enough to think of something, but he couldn’t —it felt too good. 

Harry leaned down and bit lightly at his earlobe, lathing his tongue all over and in the shell of his ear. He sped up his hand and Louis cried out again. 

“One more taste to name,” Harry said again. “Think about it, Lou. You said your favourite taste. What’s my favourite taste?”

Oh god. “Me!” Louis shouted. “Me, me, me.”

He felt Harry smile against the side of his face. “Come for me,” he said. And Louis did. 

He shot through Harry’s hand, still flying over the skin, and got come all up his chest. He came for a long time, hips still wriggling around, back arching. By the end of it, he was lightheaded and absolutely spent as he collapsed back down onto the mattress, feeling boneless. 

Harry was still slowly dragging his hand along his cock and Louis didn’t even have the energy to ask him to stop, just whined and hoped he did. 

Harry pulled off a second later and his hands went up to undo the ties on his wrist, removing the headscarf and chucking it off the side of the bed. 

He spent several minutes rubbing Louis’ wrists, getting the blood to flow back to them properly, and giving little kisses along the red marks. Louis just looked up at his fiance and watched him as he did it. 

Then, Harry kissed him softly on the mouth and murmured something about being right back. Louis wasn’t even able to fully register Harry was gone before his fiance was back at his side, sweeping a wet, warm flannel over his come-covered skin and then a dry one to wipe away the wetness before Louis could get cold. 

Gently, Harry pulled Louis into a sitting position, sliding in behind him so Louis was in between Harry’s thighs and leaning against his chest. From there, Harry made him drink a bottle of water slowly until it was half-way gone. 

“More?” Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. He was blissed out and content. 

“Okay, baby.” Harry put the water bottle on their bedside locker, brought the duvent up and over the two of them and wrapped his arms lovingly around Louis’ body. He kissed the side of Louis’ face over and over and over again. “Did so good for me, did _so_ well. So proud of you. Took your punishment so well, and didn’t come even when I pushed you further than I ever have. Baby you were amazing.”

Louis preened and felt one latent tear slip out of his left eye. He sniffled and said, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I love you,” Harry said. 

“I love you,” Louis said back. “Sorry about the poster.”

Harry laughed. It was a little too loud right next to Louis ear, but there wasn’t any better sound in the world. 

“It was actually pretty funny,” Harry said. 

Louis smiled widely and brought his arms up to hold Harry’s to his chest. He’d have to send Niall a thank you card. 

“I’m hilarious,” Louis said. 

Harry laughed again, and tilted Louis’ face to kiss the side of his mouth. “That you are, baby.” He pulled away and nuzzled into him. “My funny boy.”

“Love you. Love you, Harry.”

“Love you so much, Lou.” He squeezed his arms around him and Louis melted back into his fiance a little more. “Do you still have the real one?”

Louis nodded. “Live Laugh _Love_ is under my footie gear in the bottom drawer on my side.”

“That was the only one?” Harry asked. 

The only poster Louis changed, he meant. “Yeah,” Louis said, nodding. “Yeah, that’s the only one.”

But it wouldn’t be, for long. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> Originally saw this via MiddleClassFancy's instagram, December 5th 2019. This is a private account, and I cannot for the life of me figure out how to insert a picture here properly, so if you don't already follow them, if you google "day 104 she still hasn't noticed" the image will pop up.


End file.
